


Modern Fairytale

by 1lilspark



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lilspark/pseuds/1lilspark
Summary: Written sometime between March '08 and April '10 in my Fanfiction.Net collection of Spinelli/Maxie shorts this modern Cinderella AU came about from a Disney inspired challenge on a Spinelli fan message board
Relationships: Maxie Jones/Damian Spinelli





	1. Chapter 1

The faint sound of an alarm clock woke him up from his slumber as he rolled over in small closet sized bedroom of the Delta Alpha Delta house at Port Charles University wondering to himself why he even decided to pledge to a fraternity yet alone one as exclusive as this one.

Sitting up he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and hair from his face and slipped on his glasses looking over at a photograph on his bed side stand and Damian Spinelli knew why.

It was his father's dieing wish that he become a member of a frat even though he was nothing like those boys.

The door suddenly flew open and a young man entered or rather stumbled in.

"Just getting in," he asked his roommate and fellow pledge Milo Giambetti.

Milo nodded.

"Yea, I mean I intended on going to the library but John insisted I go to this party...I mean being the president's little brother let's just sat defiantly has its privileges."

Spinelli nodded.

"I bet," he said thinking to frat president John Zacchara letting out a sigh.

"So, what did you do last night?"

Spinelli smiled.

"You know just finished up my essay for Brit Lit then flipped on Saturday Night then turned in early."

Milo rolled his eyes.

"What."

"Nothing."

"Go on, say it...I've been called worse."

"You're a geek."

"Yea," said a voice from the doorway, "but he's my geek."

The two men turned to the source of the voice, Matthew Hunter, Spinelli's 'Big Brother'

"Good morning Matt," Spinelli said.

Matt grinned.

"Damian, so you got your homework done...good because I've got a job for you."

"What kind of job."

"Nothing serious, no I need you to pick something up for me at the book store and then if you could quite possibly...I don't know...delete my parking infraction."

"You know that's illegal."

Matt glared.

"You do want to be a full fledged brother don't you?"

He hated being told this so he reluctantly nodded as Matt clapped.

"Good," he said turning on his heels and heading out.

"Why do you let them take advantage of you?"

"Well unlike you I'm not a legacy whose big brother practically owns the house."

Milo nodded.

"True, now could you be quiet I'm going to crash."

Spinelli nodded as he picked up his things and headed out.

Moments passed as across campus now in the book store Maxie Jones was frantically searching for a blue book.

"Why do the stupid professors want us to waste stupid money on a stupid blue book," she began to mutter, "I mean in one breath it's all eco friendly this and eco friendly that and yet they want you to pay two dollars on a book that you use like five pages and that's it."

She drummed her pink nails on the side of a display shelf and huffed as she searched the shelves with her eyes.

"Ah there it is."

Picking up the book she headed to the register as he entered looking across the room at her, his heart skipping a beat.

"Why did she have to be there," he wondered looking at the Goddess of Greek Row herself. Her blonde bob was perfectly curled and her blue eyes glistened like sapphires in the light.

"Can I help you," an annoyed voice came from behind him.

Turning on his heel he blushed as he looked into the eyes of an annoyed employee.

Nervously fixing his glassed he nodded.

"Yes, I um was wondering if you have..."

Maxie turned from the counter after paying for the book, her eyes drifting toward the young man nervously talking to the sales lady. Smiling she thought he was kind of cute and wondered why she couldn't for once find a real guy like him for a change.

The sound of her phone vibrating took her out of her thoughts.

Sighing she picked up the pink contraption and flipped it open.

"Maxie don't be mad at me," the voice of her 'sister' Lulu Spencer spoke.

"That depends, is it legal."

"Yes...anyway I know I'm just the social chair but well..."

"Get on with it, I don't have all day."

"I scheduled a party."

"A party."

"Yes, I mean sure we've had mixers and such but never a real honest to goodness party."

Maxie secretly smiled thinking this would be her opportunity to find her Mr. Right and not another Mr. Right Now.

"I'm in."

Lulu's voice screamed from the other end and Maxie covered her ear smiling at the thought of it.

He entered the house later in the afternoon caring his messenger bag/laptop case along with a canvas tote which carried not only his school books but the books and materials Matt had asked him to pick up.

"Did you get my things," Matt asked as he entered the room. Spinelli nodded as he reached in the bag pulling out the stuff.

Matt grinned.

"Thanks."

John rolled his eyes about to comment on the pledges presence when a leggy brunette that was defiantly too old to be a college student entered the room and slinked her body over John's seat.

"John," she seductively moaned, "can I have a word with you."

The president nodded and left with the woman while the two onlookers rolled their eyes at the borderline incestuous body language of John and his older sister Claudia who was the self proclaimed House Mother of the fraternity. When the siblings left Matt reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"How much was the book," he asked smiling.

"What do you want Claudia."

"Well," she said, "word on the streets is that the Alpha Zetas are having a little get together."

"Yea, so."

"Apparently their president is using this party to find a boyfriend."

"And you'd know this."

"I know I'm not a student but I listen to the rumor mill, anyway John this is the best thing."

"What."

"You woo Miss Jones with your charms and get her sorority, my old sorority to be your sister house."

"Why."

"You know why, come on they are the most influential house on Greek Row and if they tem up with you then you'd both be unstoppable."

"But why Maxie."

"Why not."

"Because you know I'm already dating Lulu."

Claudia rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well I guess Social Chair IS the next best thing, well then do you have a single brother you think would..."

Claudia gently rubbed her hand across his neck making him uncomfortable.

"Yes, Matthew Hunter, he's a junior...pre-med, good up bringing."

"Perfect."

By the end of the weekend the word of the party was spreading like wildfire and the plot that the Zacchara siblings had had reached Matt's ears. the fraternity brother was flattered over the fact that he was the chosen one and though he had a crush on one of the other Alpha Zetas he would defiantly take one for the team this time around and was frantically ordering his brother around to do this and that to get him ready for the party.

"Could I come," Damian asked one evening as Matt was making him quiz him in Bio.

"I'd say yea you know I would it's just."

"Just what,"

Matt shook his head.

"Nothing."

But Spinelli knew there was a something and Matt didn't have to say anything for him to know. He just wasn't cool enough in his brothers eyes and truth be told he knew that IF he even got into the fraternity he would be the token nerd, the guy to quiz them on exams and pick up books and supplies from the store. Sighing he finished helping Matt and then decided to head to his job at the student union.

"So Spinelli why so serious," the manager Coleman asked looking at the young man.

Sighing and wiping his glasses he looked at his boss.

"You can tell something is wrong." Coleman nodded. "It's just there is a party this weekend."

"Oh yes the Alpha Zeta one, you know I hear Maxie Jones is using that party to find herself a boyfriend, man she's one looker."

He nervously nodded.

"That she is."

"Well then what is the problem, not invited?"

Spinelli glared.

"Well I'm sure you can hack your way onto the list."

"There is no LIST it's an open party it's just that...well...is hacking the only thing I'm good for."

"Well you're good at bussing tables and fixing my blender."

"Gee thanks."

Coleman looked at the young man now who genuinely looked sad about the subject.

"No, but seriously..."

"Seriously what, I mean face it Coleman I'm not cool."

The older man looked the younger one up and down.

"Well I guess it depends on your definition of cool..."

"I mean I dream of going to the party Saturday Night, dancing with the Greek goddess Maxie Jones possibly winning her beautiful blonde heart."

Coleman nodded.

"Well then what do you think would make you this 'cool'."

Spinelli brushed back his hair from his face and scratched his head.

"Well I mean look at me...I am like one of those square pegs trying to get into the round slot..."

Coleman just nodded having no clue what the man was rambling about but got an idea.

"Tell you what, meet me here I don't know how about Saturday Afternoon, if your brothers ask tell them your working and well I'll give you the keys you need to win your lady."

He smiled picking up his PDA and typing in the date and time of the meeting before heading back to work.

"Thanks."

Coleman smiled.

"Don't mention it."

Some more time progressed as the ladies were talking about the party.

"Are you serious," Maxie was asking Lulu.

"Yes, John told me he has this brother and..."

"And I am not a charity case; I don't need a set up."

"Maxie," said fellow sister Nadine Crowell, "at least let Lulu tell you who the poor sap is, who knows he might just be your Mr. Right."

Maxie pouted.

"Fine, who is it."

Lulu shrugged.

"John didn't tell me but..."

"But nothing, I don't want a set up, I want to find my guy naturally."

Matt entered the common room Friday Evening drink in hand and smile on his face.

"Hey Spin so are you psyched for the party tomorrow."

"The party, so I am aloud to come."

Matt smiled and was about to say something when Claudia entered the room and seductively looked at the two men.

"Hunter can I please talk to your younger brother for a moment."

Matt nodded and watched left as the older woman smiled.

"May I have a seat?"

Spinelli shrugged and nodded slightly intimidated by the older woman.

"Spinelli it seems we have a little problem."

"P-problem."

Claudia nodded thinking that despite the young man's appearance Damian Spinelli was pretty much a girls dream come true and a definite competition and she disliked competition.

"Well you see...well John thought that the Brit Lit essay was due next week not this week."

"Actually it was due last week, I proofed it for him."

Claudia let out a sigh thinking this was going to be harder then she thought.

"You're a computer genius aren't you?"

"I am the Jackal."

Claudia rolled her eyes and smiled at his cute little nickname he sometimes referred to himself as.

"Anyway I was wondering if you could possibly fix my computer."

"As you wish."

Claudia nodded knowing that she would have to do a number on her computer so that it would be impossible for him to show face at the bash...or so she thought.

He entered the empty union late Saturday afternoon slightly out of breath as Coleman looked at him with wide eyes.

"So you decided to show up after all."

"I'm sorry I'm late man, I should have called but..."

"But..."

"The Vixenella wished for me to fix her computer and..."

"The Vix a what a."

"Vixen-"he shook his head, "Claudia Zacchara."

"You mean John's sister."

Spinelli nodded.

Coleman nodded.

"So anyway you said you could make me cool in a matter of hours...I challenge you...work your magic."

Coleman smiled.

"Magic...we don't need any magic."

Spinelli rolled his eyes as he looked down at his baggy jeans and graphic t-shirt through his glasses wondering what Coleman was smoking.

Go in back.

Spinelli shrugged doing as he was told and came back moments later with a shopping bag.

"A shopping bag."

"Open it."

Doing as he told he pulled out a pair of designer jeans and a hunter green dress shirt.

'I hope you like the color; I thought it'd match my eyes."

"My eyes."

"Yes your eyes, they are a unique color if you lost these."

Coleman pulled off Spinelli's glasses as he squinted.

"Are you trying to hit on me man."

"Hit on...no."

Putting back on his glasses he smiled.

"Well I do have contacts back in the room but them and a new outfit...really that can't be all."

"No," Coleman said shaking his head, "it's not...you need confidence."

"Confidence."

"Yes, that and an air of mystery you know...like make sure you leave by midnight or something."

"Why midnight."

Coleman shrugged.

"Be aloof, you need to make her wanting more and well Midnight is just as good of time as any to leave."

Nodding he made a mental note.

"Ok, so do you want to you know head back to the house."

"Can't, the brothers think I'm working...but I CAN go back and say I forgot something and pick up my contacts."

"BINGO...now while you do that ponder what you think of a haircut."

"h-hair cut," he said as he headed out of the union knowing that this was the night that things would change forever.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours had passed as he stood in front of the Zeta house sucking in a mouthful of the crisp cool air.

Lifting up his hand he began to run it through his hair which was slightly shorter and contained lots of product.

"Here goes nothing," he said in a deeper and calmer voice placing his hand on the door knob.

The lights in the house were flashing and the music was blaring to loud that he couldn't think straight.

"Welcome to the dark side," he thought to himself as he looked around the room for someone who looked familiar.

He noticed john in a corner with his girlfriend Lulu and Claudia trying to pull Matt away from some other blonde girl, and in the corner there was Maxie, all alone.

He began to approach her but then he paused not wanting to seem too eager about the whole situation.

From across the room Maxie's eyes locked on the young man who just entered the house. There was something about him that was intriguing to her and it seemed he was approaching her. Watching him stop about halfway across the room she smiled.

"Guess I'll have to make the first move," she thought as she made her way to where he stood.

It all seemed to happen so suddenly, one minute he was listening to music and the next he was looking into her sparkling blue eyes.

"Hi," her voice rang out, "I haven't seen you around here before, are you a transfer.'

He looked around thinking he had to be dreaming, she couldn't be talking to him right.

"Huh."

"Are you a transfer?"

He smiled leaning on the pillar that was behind him.

"No, I've been around."

She smiled as she looked into his hypnotic hazel eyes not knowing why she was nervous around a guy all of a sudden.

"I'm Maxie."

He grinned.

"I know who you are."

She looked at him with utter curiosity.

"I told you, I've been around."

She let out a chuckle and the next thing both of them knew they were on the dance floor moving to the music.

Across the room Claudia was rolling her eyes as she made her way to where Matt was still standing with the blonde chatting with her about some lab they had together or something.

"Excuse me Matt."

The blonde looked at the older woman then back to her companion.

"Matt we need to talk."

The blonde looked at him.

"You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend."

"I don't, this is John's sister."

"John's sister...well you look a bit too old to still be in College."

Claudia rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Well Blondie my age is none of your business anyway Matt, a word your status in the fraternity depends on it."

Matt sighed knowing that with one phone call he'd be axed from the Deltas. Turning to the girl he smiled.

"Nadine it will only take a second."

The blonde nodded and watched her date head over to Claudia.

"What do you want," Matt asked when they were out of Nadine's earshot.

"I want to know why you haven't gone over to Maxie yet to introduce yourself."

"Not this again."

"Yes this...come on," she said as she began to slink herself over the younger man, "if you don't at least say hi to her then well consider your membership at Delta Alpha Delta revoked."

"You can't do that."

"My father's pledge class built the house so yea I think I can."

Matt bit his lip as he looked over to Maxie laughing it up with a strangely familiar man.

"She's with someone so...too bad so sad."

"So casually cut in."

Matt sighed promising that sometime before the evening he would talk to Maxie.

"That's all I want," Claudia said kissing his cheek and heading off.

"So you never even told me your name, your major...anything."

He smiled his perfect grin at her causing her to melt a bit.

"There are some things better left for the second date."

He bit his tongue at the cheesiness of his words as he watched her smile.

"So this is a date huh."

"Well yea, if you want it to be."

She leaned over him brushing her lips across his ear and talking in a seductive whisper.

"Most defiantly."

He smiled as she took his hand and was about to lead him out on the dance floor when out of the corner of his eye he noticed that not only was Matt approaching them but that it was almost midnight.

"I-I have to go," he suddenly said out of the blue shocking both him and her.

"Why."

"Just-I got to."

"Can I at least have a name?"

Matt was closing in on them now and he panicked fleeing so fast that his PDA slipped out of his pocket.

"Wait...you forgot you're..."

Silence.

Matt who had seen the strangely familiar man leave the blonde's side was now in full pursuit.

"Hi, your Maxie right."

Maxie looked into the mans eyes and grunted as she clutched the PDA in her hand not wanting to deal with another atypical jerk and decided to sneak back up to her room to try to figure out the owner of the PDA, the owner of her heart.

He entered his room and popped out his contacts, putting back on his glasses and messing up his hair. Sure he loved being cool if only for the evening and being with Port Charles U's resident sweetheart but he was glad he wasn't trying to pretend to be someone he as not.

Flipping open a bottle of Orange Soda he sat cross-legged on the edge of his bed and reached into his pocket.

"No," he said to himself, "this can't be happening."

It was then he realized the worst had happened, he had lost his PDA. Sighing he popped open his laptop to scribble his new work schedule onto a piece of loose-leaf notepaper before changing into a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and a faded PCU shirt.

"Man you missed a killer party," Milo said entering the room.

Spinelli smiled. Little did his roommate know that he didn't miss the party?

"Really."

Milo nodded.

"Yea, I mean you so should have seen Claudia's face as Maxie Jones was flirting with some mysterious new guy."

"I take it the Vixenella was none too pleased."

"No, especially when the newcomer left in a rush and Maxie fled upstairs before Matt got a chance to say hi...I mean not like Matt had a choice in the matter."

Spinelli nodded.

"I know all about my big brother's infatuation with Nadine Crowell."

"Who I could tell was totally pissed which gave me an advantage."

"No Milo, you didn't."

"Hook up with Nadine...no...But trust me if I wasn't just a pledge I totally would of scored."

Spinelli rolled his eyes.

"What."

"Nothing."

The following day Maxie was still confined in her room staring at the mysterious PDA that fell into her hands the previous night at the party. Much to her dismay the contraption was password protected so she still had no clue as to whom the owner of it was.

"Still brooding over the mysterious PDA."

"Lulu I don't brood."

The blonde nodded as the other blonde pulled her hair back and looked at the sorority president.

"What about Matt."

"You're Matt."

"Please he pretty much blew me off for you and then you blew him off for the PDA."

"Ladies it's not just the PDA, it's the man behind it...he was I don't know...different."

"So what is Mr. Deferent's name," Lulu asked.

Maxie shrugged.

"I don't know."

"So let me get this straight," Nadine said, "you ran Matt off for a nameless man."

Maxie sighed.

"Man I'm pathetic."

"No, I think it's romantic," Lulu said, "and I think we need to pool all our recourses and find this guy."

She picked up her cell and flipped it open.

"Hi...yea it's Lulu and I need you to print something for me..."

Maxie smiled glad that she was getting all this help from her friends.

It was now Monday and the brothers along with Claudia were looking at the latest edition of the schools paper.

"Well well well," Claudia said, "we have a new opportunity."

"What do you mean sis," John asked.

"Did you read it little brother?"

"Yea, that Maxie Jones wants to meet the man from the party who owns this mysterious PDA, so what."

"So what, I'll tell you so what."

The brothers looked at her.

"When she comes here which she will, and asks if the PDA belongs to someone Mattie here will tell her it's his."

"Yea but what if she asks me for the password."

Claudia messed with his hair.

"You'll think of something."

Spinelli was standing in earshot looking now at his own copy of the paper smiling at the thought that he made an impression however at the same time he was nervous as to what would happen now.

"Maybe she'd be better off thinking that the PDA was Matt's leaving the mystery of who I am well a Mystery."

Maxie picked up a pale pink ruffled pillow from her bed and proceeded to scream. Finding the man who belonged to the PDA was seriously harder then she dreamt possible. Sure she had asked around to all the guys she knew in class and none of them seemed to know who it belonged to. Closing her eyes she began to relive the evening which already seemed like a distant dream, trying to remember his looks exactly. Sighing some more she began to mentally visualize him, the way his chestnut colored hair was swept off his face, the way his hazel eyes sparkled, the musky sent of his cologne, the sensual sound of his voice. He was the man of her dreams and she was beginning to think he was just that, a dream.

Flipping open her laptop she momentarily shook him out of her mind to get some work done hoping that someday soon her prince charming would come back to sweep her off her feet or at the very least tell her his name.

Entering the union on Tuesday for his shift Colman gave him the thumbs up.

"So a little birdie told me you made quite an impression with the ladies the other night, see I told you I could deliver."

Spinelli nodded giving a slightly saddened expression.

"What's wrong man, she digs you."

"I know but..."

"But what."

"Maybe I shouldn't have been so aloof as it were...I mean if I could do it over I would have at the very least said hey, I'm Damian pleased to meet you or something along those lines."

Coleman simply nodded before egging him on to recount the whole night to him to which he did.

He recounted the sound of the bass vibrating against the walls, the sites of the flashing lights and of her beauty, the smell of her flowerily perfume, the touch of her soft skin.

"...the only thing missing was the taste of her sweet lips and now I doubt I'll ever get the chance."

He paused before looking around and lowering his tone to a whisper.

"You know it may seem stalkerish but I've always thought her lips would taste like sweet cherries."

"Yea that does sound stalkerish," Coleman said as Matt entered.

"Hey little bro."

"What do you need?"

"Actually I'm heading to pick up a ticket to tomorrow nights Basketball game you want one."

"I'll pass."

Matt nodded as Coleman smiled.

"That was considerate."

Spinelli nodded.

"Matt is a nice guy, he only pretends to be the wicked Frat brother when people are watching."

"And speaking of people."

Colman motioned to where Maxie had just entered the union and made her way toward Matt causing Spinelli to roll his eyes.

"So much for a chance," he mumbled thinking about Claudia's comment the previous morning.

"Hey Matt," Maxie said.

"Maxie," he replied.

"I'm sorry I blew you off on Saturday."

Matt shrugged.

"The past is the past, so anyways what are you up to."

Maxie blushed a bit, embarrassed about her predicament.

"I am such a ditz," she began to lie, "I totally forgot the password to my PDA and..."

"And that's BS and we both know it, I do read you know."

"You saw the paper."

Matt nodded.

"I did and I think it's kind of romantic."

"Romantic...you do."

Matt nodded.

"Absolutely, now let me guess you were heading to the computer lab to see if someone could hack into it so you could find your mans identity."

Maxie's face lit up.

"They can do it down there."

Matt smirked.

"Probably not, probably a case of student to student confidentiality, but I DO have a friend who could do it..."

"At what cost, a date with you."

"No, I mean unless you want to I mean I'm sure John's sister Claudia would be plum thrilled about that."

Maxie laughed.

"Plum Thrilled."

Matt chuckled thinking how much his brother's lexicon was rubbing off on him.

"Anyway he's right over at the info desk, I'll introduce you."

Maxie nodded.

Spinelli turned to Coleman as he watched the two people heading back over.

"What is Matt doing...no...no."

"I'm back," Matt said.

"Your back and you brought a friend."

Matt nodded.

"I did...Maxie this is Damian my little brother though we all just call him Spinelli, Spinelli this is Maxie the Alpha Beta Zeta president."

Spinelli put out his hand for the blonde to shake.

As her hand touched his she felt a sense of déjà vu though she didn't know why. Sure she had seen him a few times around but she never met him before, did she.

"Maxie has a technical problem."

"Well then," Spinelli said playing along, "you've come to the right place."

"Ok," Maxie said, "you see someone left their PDA at my party on Saturday Night and well."

"You want me to hack into it to find out whom it belongs to."

"Could you."

He smiled flipping it open thinking it was now or never and if she couldn't see past his geeky exterior well then better find out now then let the delusion linger on.

"No need to hack," he said typing in a few things until the main screen came on, "this is my PDA."

"Your PDA," both Matt and Maxie said at the same time.

Spinelli nodded.

"My PDA, it was me at the party trying to win your blonde heart and if I offended you in anyway I'm truly ashamed."

"Wow," Maxie said.

"I'm sorry," Spinelli said with a sense of defeat in her voice.

"No need to apologize," she said taking a closer look at the hazel eyes that peered through the wire frames. Sucking in a breath she motioned toward the frames, "may I."

He nodded as she removed his glasses and began to look into the haunting hazel eyes and smiled.

"I-it is you."

"Again I'm sorry if I'm not..."

But before he could finish the apology her lips pressed up against his causing him to melt at the cherry taste they left in his mouth.

"Well now that I know your name Damian," Maxie said, "how about that second date."

"Date."

Maxie nodded.

"Yea, I mean you do want to be my boyfriend don't you."

He blushed nodding as Coleman gave him another thumbs up as did Matt.

Leaning in to kiss her again he knew that at least for now he was going to live for the first time in his life Happily Ever After.


End file.
